My Name Is Katerina
by KathyxSalvatorexWinchester
Summary: My dad is dying. My life is hell. And this is the story of the man who showed me the stars.
1. Preface

I sighed, long and wistfully. Life was just so... unfair. Strong. I'm strong. I would be strong for everyone. I wouldn't let them see me cry. No chance. Not now. Not ever. I wouldn't cry. I couldn't. They were both crying, but I wouldn't. Tears stung my eyes, but I would not let them through. I shivered in the cold wind that blew mercilessly through the night and breathed deeply one more time before I got my phone out.

Nikki. I could always count on her. My best friend. The one I loved like a sister. The one who I cared about more than any of my other friends. I text her. I told her what was happening. She tried to comfort me. She wanted to talk. I couldn't.

She rang. I cried. I sobbed. I rambled on about nothing. She couldn't understand me. I couldn't understand me. My words were all jumbled up. I couldn't talk. I wanted her to distract me. She did. I stopped crying, but the pain didn't go away. It was always there. That dull ache that burned my body like the hottest fire. She made me laugh, but I had to go. I had to see him.

I couldn't look at him. His fragile body. I'd held his hand. He'd gripped my fingers weakly. My heart broke. I couldn't let him go. He's so ill. It's not fair. Why me? That's what I's say. Why was it me? I wouldn't wish it on anyone, but _why me_? There were bruises. It's meningitis. On top of the cancer. My poor daddy. He can't cope.

"_Kill me_," he'd begged the doctors. "_Put me out of my misery._" He was dizzy. He couldn't see. There was nothing more they could do for him. This was the end. I can't think straight. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. I've never done anything bad in my life. I was always good. A few lies here and there. Nothing major.

I remembered when he and I would play football outside in the garden. He would take me swimming. He'd always be the one to do everything with me. And now he's dying in a hospital bed. And no one cares. All the nurses are useless bimbos. There are no doctors. Why did nobody care?

I'm inside now. I get a call. It's Rebecca. She says she's sorry. I let a couple of tears slip. She says she'll tell Tia and Jade. I thank her. I have to go. Back inside, my brother is here. He hugs me tightly. I let him. He hugs mum. I stand next to Sally, his fiancée, and my nephew, Finley. Little Finley. He's laughing and smiling at me. He's only two. He doesn't know what's going on.

They move dad onto a ward. It's filled with people, but he's the sickest one there. I drag my aunt outside with me. I'm scared. I can't look at him. We sit in the reception and talk. I get another call. It's Tia this time. She's sorry too. I ask her how school was when I wasn't there. She told me. I had to hang up again.

My other brother is here. He smashed his wardrobe. He knows it's not fair too. He jokes with me. Tries to lighten the mood. It works for a few seconds. We stay there till nine in the evening. That's nine hours in the hospital. Everyone goes home. We have something to eat, but I haven't got an appetite. I go to bed early and cry myself to sleep. Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

My name is Katerina. And this is the story of the man in the blue box that showed me the stars.

**This is kind of a fantasy that I have. This story is kind of about my life. Yes, my dad is dying. Yes, it's bloody unfair. No, I won't let them see me cry. Simple :) Review **

**Katerina xoxo**


	2. Come With Me, Katerina

I awoke with a start, sitting up straight as I gasped and tried to slow down my frantic heart. Bloody alarm clock. Why did I set it anyway? I groaned and slid from my lovely warm bed, not bothering to turn the alarm clock off like a normal person would. Instead, I shoved it under my pillow and went downstairs, being as quiet as possible because I knew that I was the only one up at six in the morning (damned freakin' alarm clock!).

I tiptoed past the living room where my aunt Chanel was snoring, and into the kitchen. The fridge was humming loudly and the early morning light was shining through the blinds. I squinted slightly and opened the fridge. Although, trying to open the fridge quietly is like trying to breathe without air. In other words, it's impossible. So, I shut the kitchen door and then yanked the fridge open. Noisily. I grabbed the bottle of water that was lying on the top shelf and downed half of it in a few seconds, only to be met by an over whelming urge to use the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, I was playing on my Wii in my room with the volume down low and I was just about to beat these stupid over sized spiders to death when my phone started vibrating next to me on my bed. I looked at the screen.

_Kirk_.

_What the fudge is he doing up at six? _Was initially my first thought, because he never gets up before ten. Apart from school days. I answered it anyway, but kept my voice low.

"Hey, Kirk," I greeted, resting the phone between my ear and my shoulder while I restarted the level (again).

"Hey, Kat. How are you?" He asked. I breathed out a little loudly, so I clamped my hand over my mouth and just breathed like that for a few second before removing my hand.

"I'm good. Now, what the frack are you doing up at six, Mister?" I was keen t get off the subject of how I was coping at the moment. I'd just found out that I haven't got that much time left with my dad. How did everyone _think _I was feeling? I know they were just trying to be polite and helpful, but I honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

He laughed his throaty laugh, the one that I was so used to hearing. "I haven't actually been asleep yet. Been playing Call of Duty all night." I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see. Kirk and I had been friend for six years, even since we were seven, and Kirk was obsessed with video games, and so was his older sister, Cassie.

"Ugh, well done, Sherlock!" I said sarcastically. Kirk with no sleep usually equalled him and Cassie ending up in some big verbal fight that would eventually turn violent. He just laughed again and then sighed. "Look, I gotta go now. You're distracting me from beating this dumb game. Laters."

"See ya, girly," he replied and then hung up. I chucked my phone behind me and went back to playing my game.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I could hear mum's footsteps going downstairs at eight and then I could hear her talking to Aunt Chanel. I'd been playing the game for two whole hours and I still hadn't got past that one level. God, I hated that level. I could them talking quite loudly now, so I turned off the Wii and went downstairs again where I saw mum and aunt Chanel watching the TV with the volume down low.

"Morning, guys," I greeted and came into the living room, plonking myself down on top of Chanel's blanket. I brought my knees up to my chest and just sat and watched SpongeBob with them for about twenty minutes until I got so bored that I was nearly falling asleep when the doorbell rang. Something, a gut instinct of mine, told me that it would be Cassie, so I got up to answer it, and, sure enough, it was her.

She had an evil way about her smirk as she walked past me and ran upstairs to my bedroom, not even bothering to say hello or wait to be invited in. I ran after her and followed her into my room where she was going through my drawers, a pair of jeans and a top already slung over her arm. "I am choosing what you wear today. You promised I could." Before I had a chance to defend myself, she thrust the clothes into my arms along with clean underwear. I made a noise of disgust at myself for promising that. Why was I so stupid?

I went into the bathroom and changed. She'd given me very tight fitted skinny jeans that I couldn't breathe in, and my American flag top that had no sleeves. Is she away with the fairies or something? It's freakin' winter! I scoffed and put it on anyway and then slipped of the five inch boots that she'd let me borrow yesterday. I glanced in the mirror briefly and sighed. My butt looked huge, I was dressed for summer, and I was bloody cold! But, thankfully, when I stepped out the bathroom, she handed me my denim jacket

"Right, come on!" she smiled, taking my hand and tugging me down the stairs. I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion.

"Cass, it's eight in the morning. Where the hell are we going at eight am?" I asked as soon as she'd shouted to my mum that we were going out and that we'd be back later.

"We are going to stop off at my dad's house, and then he's taking us on a work experience." She explained as she continued to drag me down the street in the freezing cold and my feet were hurting already because of the heels. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. When she eventually slowed down, she linked our arms and started skipping.

_My God, Cassandra, you flippin' retard._

When we reached her dads house, I couldn't help but think about when I was walking to Nikki's house for her birthday with all my friends, Jade, Olivia, Nathan and, of course, Nikki. That was a great day and we had so much fun that I completely forgot about everything that happening back home. We danced and laughed until late and Nikki had a great birthday.

Cassie knocked on the door and waited a couple of seconds before her dad opened the door in a grotty white t-shirt and black jogging pants. If I'm honest, her dad is a scumbag and has no sense of self hygiene at all. He always snorts and wipes his nose on any piece of cloth he can find. He was violent too. Mostly towards his girlfriend, Amanda, but he was nice to Cassie and Kirk. Well, they were his kids and he loved to spoil them with whatever little amount of money he had left over from paying the bills and the taxes and everything. Amanda liked to spoil them too, and me whenever I came over. She'd give us little things like a key ring or sweets or something to like that.

"Hey, dad, you nearly ready?" Cassie asked, getting straight to the point like she always did.

"Yeah, just gimme a few more minutes, Cassandra. Stay here and do... whatever it is you girls do." He then turned and went back inside, slamming the door noisily. I have no idea _why _he still calls her Cassandra when it's been Cassie ever since she was six and she was fourteen now. I guess it's just because he's known her as Cassandra since she was born. I called her Cassandra when I was trying to be serious about something or telling her off, but other than that, I called her Cassie or Cass like everyone else.

Cassie sighed. "Well, that went well," she joked, nudging my arm. I breathed out a short laugh, but it was forced, and she could tell so she pulled me over to the curb where we sat down and put her arms around me. "You can cry, you know. I won't tell anyone." I knew she was telling the truth. She had this habit of fidgeting whenever she lied.

"I don't need to cry. I'm okay," I half-lied. It was true, I didn't need to cry, but I sure as hell was not okay. Actually, I was anything _but _okay, even though I wouldn't show it.

No less than a second later, we heard a scream coming from inside the house and then the sound of glass smashing, right before we saw Amanda's black curly hair hit the front window of the house and blood where she had hit the glass so hard that it cracked as well.

"Oh, my God," Cassie whispered before running up to the door and unlocking it with the key her dad kept underneath the statue of an eagle. She burst through into the hall whilst shouting at me to phone an ambulance quickly, so I did. I whipped my phone out as fast as I could and dialled 999. A lady picked up, her voice high and sickly-sweet.

"999, what do you require?"

"Ambulance please."

Soon enough, I was reeling off what happened and the address of Cassie's house to a different woman with a much kinder voice than the other one. The voice was somewhat familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The ambulance got here in less than two minutes, and when I saw the woman who stepped out of the driver's side, I immediately knew that it was her I'd been talking to on the phone because she was the one who drove dad to hospital when we'd called the ambulance yesterday. She recognized me too and flashed me a kind smile before running into the house.

Cassie came out just after they went in, so I walked over to her and hugged her. When I pulled back, the paramedics were carrying Amanda out on a stretcher and the woman – Tiffany, her name was – came over to us. "We've rung the police. I know he's your dad, but its assault and we'd better let the police deal with it." She told us. Cassie nodded and took a deep breath.

"Can I go with her?" she asked. Tiffany nodded and walked over to the ambulance, climbing into the driver's seat while her colleagues put Amanda in the back. Cassie looked at me. "Do you wanna come, or...?"

"Nah. I'll go tell Kirk. It's not that far a walk. Go on. Go!" I said, pushing her slightly. She gave me a sad smile before running into the back of the ambulance. I turned on my heel and started walking back down the road we came down, whistling softly to myself. I knew Amanda would be okay because she was with Tiffany and I knew she would take care of her.

When I turned the corner of the street, I nearly walked into a statue of an angel. It was dirty and grey with its hands covering its face while wearing a long ruffled dress and facing directly towards me. "Okay..." I whispered, clearing my throat. "Weird." I sniffed and walked past it, but after two steps I turned to look back and gasped loudly.

The angel had moved and was now right behind me with its hand pointing towards me. I backed up slowly, keeping my eyes fixed on the statue. "That's impossible!" I stated fiercely, about to turn and run for it when a man with a bowtie (what the hell?) came running and stood beside me.

"Go! It's alright, it can't move while you're looking at it!" he yelled, standing in front of me. I noticed his hair was all ruffled and he was wearing a tweed jacket with his red bowtie. I briefly wondered who this man was until he turned his torso, eyes on the angel, and pushed me away. "Go!"

"Hang on, what do you mean 'it can't move while you're looking at it'?" I asked, walking back to stand next to him. He sighed heavily.

"It's an alien and it can only move when you're not looking at it. You can't even blink or it'll either kill you or send you back in time." He explained in one short breath, talking so fast that I had to strain to keep up with him.

I blinked, despite what he just said. "Um... okay. Aliens?" I think he ignored the heavy amount of disbelief in my tone.

"Yep. Aliens. Don't you remember? Daleks? Metal men? Planets in the sky?"

"What are you talking about? What's a Dalket?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. I swear I could literally hear him rolling his eyes.

"A _Dalek _is a being from a planet called Skaro that invaded your world! How can you not remember?!" he practically screamed in a high pitched hysterical voice. It was my turn to roll my eyes this time.

"I don't remember because it never happened! Now go back to whichever mad house you escaped from!" I shouted back at him, turning and walking. I went about three paces before he grabbed my arm and jogged backwards, dragging me with him. "What are you doing?" He stopped and swivelled me round.

"Blink. Just once. Blink." He told me. So I did, and when I opened my eyes, the angel was right in front of us, teeth bared and hands like claws either side of its face. I gasped and stepped backwards, breathing heavily.

"Oh m-oh, my god!" I stuttered, gripping the man's jacket. "That is not possible. I-I thought I was just seeing things!" In spite of everything, the stupid idiot laughed. "And why are you laughing?" I growled through my teeth. This guy was absolutely barmy, but he stopped laughing almost immediately when another angel appeared beside us.

"You watch that one, I'll watch this one. I'm the Doctor, by the way. Nice to meet you." He greeted, offering a hand out the corner of my eye. I took it and shook it.

"Katerina. Please, call me Kat." I said back, letting go of his hand. He laughed again, but it was a breathy laugh this time.

"Alright, on the count of three, run. One..." He drew something out of his pocket, placing it in between both of us. "Two..." The was a small red button on the side of it and he placed his finger above it. "Three!" He pressed the button, grabbed my hand and pulled me along as we ran faster than I'd ever run before. If you can't tell yet, I'm not one for sports. Never have been, but we were running so fast and then he jumped into the road as a huge bang came from behind me and the force of the air flung me to the ground next to him.

We were both gasping because we'd run so fast, and now I could see little bits of stone scattered all over the road. I let out a hysterical squeak as I heard the Doctor get up beside me. He stood in front of me and offered his hand, which I took and he pulled me up. "Uh, wow," I breathed. "Who are you, exactly?"

"I told you," he said, furrowing his eyebrows, "I'm the Doctor." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I know that, but how did you know about those creatures from 'outer space'?" I asked, drawing speech marks with my fingers. "I mean, you don't exactly look normal. A bow tie? Really?"

"Bow ties are cool." He spoke simply, adjusting the red fabric around his neck. "Anyway, I'm an 1,105 year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifray. Satisfied?" I gaped for a minute then composed myself.

"You're an alien?"

"Yep."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Okay." Yep. Definitely hysterical. "So, Mr. Alien man, what have you been doing for 1,105 years?" I asked.

"Travelling about through time and space, defeating bad aliens, saving civilizations, just stuff," he waved it off as of it was nothing.

"Time and space? What do you mean?" There was no way this guy was for real. He sounded too calm about all this bizarre stuff that I had no idea what the hell he was going on about.

"I have a time machine that travels through time and space." And then, he broke out into a big grin, holding his hand out for me again. "Come with me, Katerina."

**I know, I know, it's been ages, but you can understand, right? Thanks so much :) Take a minute to leave a review guys =)**

**Kat xoxo**


	3. Fabulous At Cooking

My mouth was hanging open like I was some kind of retard as I stared at the impossible sight before me. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. A machine that is so beautiful, that is bigger on the inside, and travels through time and space being flown by a man with a bow tie. Nope, definitely dreaming. How the hell did I even think this up? I must be in some crack induced sleep or something. "Um, okay, yeah, I can wake up now," I murmured out loud, scratching the back of my neck uneasily. The Doctor laughed at me and came to stand next to me.

"I know," he said smugly. "So? Whadda ya think?" His grin only got bigger as I smiled at him. I couldn't help it; I just ran and hugged him while he continued to giggle.

"It's amazing! Am I really awake?" I asked with real sincere hope leaking through my every word. He nodded once and I squealed, backing away from him. "Oh, my god! And you really want me to come with you?"

"Yep," he popped his lips on the 'p'. I squealed again. I swear I was acting like a complete special person. Taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself down, I looked round again. Everything was just so unreal; the bright orange tinted light, the crazy controls, and the magic of the whole place. It was just surreal. "So, what do you want to do now?" He asked, coming up and putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm fifteen, Doctor," I stated the obvious while he looked confused. "Show me to my room." A look of understanding lit up his face as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and along a long orange coloured hallway with lots of doors and one that was cracked open. I couldn't resist taking a peek inside.

It was red coloured with a black bed and lots of makeup surrounding the mirror on the far desk in the corner there was also a... Roman costume? With a sword and even one of those Roman hat thingies. I had no idea what it was doing there, but I couldn't be bothered to ask. There was also a wedding dress peeping out of the cupboard next to the mirror. Okay, now I was curious, so I decided to ask the Doctor later.

"Here we are!" He announced as he stopped in front of a red door and twisted the handle and waited for me to step inside. So I did. And gasped. It was like my dream bedroom. The walls were a dark red, decorated with black swirls and lines, the bed was a four poster bed with the same red coloured velvet as the walls, a laptop was in the far corner of the room situated on a desk with speakers plugged into it and there was a large book shelf by the huge black cupboard. I loved it so much I squealed loudly in delight. I had no idea what was wrong with me. I wasn't usually like this.

I whirled around and flashed him a huge smile before I ran and jumped onto my bed while he silently left the room, leaving me to my own devices. There were a few cuddly toys over by the cupboard so I went over and picked up the elephant and the tiger and laid them on my bed. I would never hide my love for teddies because my room back home is full of them. Well, them and CDs, which were all piled up on a shelf next to the laptop. I skimmed through them and smiled when I found _30 Seconds To Mars' _album, _This Is War_. I put it in the CD slot on the laptop and skipped to _Hurricane_.

Jumping back onto the bed, my phone fell out of my pocket and I remembered I'd slipped it in my jean pocket before I had gone out of the house, so I texted Cassie.

_Hey, honey, are you okay? What about Amanda? Xx_

I only waited about one minute before she replied. She can text like lightning.

_Im coping. Amanda came round bout 5 mins ago. They said shes gonna be okay :) Shes got stitches on the back of her head and concussion, but shell be able to go home in about three days. Dads in a cell atm so... you know. Txt _

I couldn't think of much to say so I just put,

_That's great. C ya later :) xoxo_

Then I put my phone on the bedside table and waited for the next track to start as _Hurricane _began to drown out. I realised that I was craving to listening to Skillet, so I got up and changed the CD to a Skillet one I had seen earlier and soon enough, I was laying on my bed with a book in my hand, mouthing the words to _Hero_.

There was a knock on my door a few minutes later and the Doctor came in with a plate of very burnt toast. "Please feel free to discard of this. I'm terrible at cooking." I just laughed and got up as he set the plate down on the table.

"Don't worry, Doctor," I grinned, "I happen to be fabulous at cooking, so I'll cook. How did you survive if you can't cook?" I asked, gesturing for him to show me where the kitchen. He fumbled about with his fingers and went pink as he turned and started walking backwards.

"Well, I used to be able to cook, I just can't anymore," he admitted sheepish him to show me where the kitchen. He fumbled about with his fingers and went pink as he turned and started walking backwards. I laughed as jogged beside him when he started walking quicker towards the kitchen. I would show him what rwal cooking was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow! You were right, you can cook!" the Doctor exclaimed gleefully. Smiling, I dumped both mine and his plates in the sink and left the room, quickly jogging back to my room to check my phone. When I did, I had two missed calls from Nikki. I decided I would call her tomorrow because I felt so worn out then, I just slipped on the first pair of comfortable clothes I could find which were jogging bottoms and a plain baggy red top.

I clambered into the soft bed, leaning down to turn the plugs off, and turning my phone off, I shut my eyes and just tried to think about something other than the fact that I knew I didn't have very long left with my daddy...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I said I would update Sunday, but I was just so distracted and I've had terrible writers block :/ I really hope you guys stick with me and I know it was a short chapter, but I will do better next time. Well, I'll try :)**

**Also, while I'm here, if any of you guys like/know someone who likes The Vampire Diaries, I found this awesome YouTube video and it is so awesome that Julie Plec tweeted it :) (She's the director for those who didn't know). Unfortunately, I didn't make it. I don't know who made it, but her YouTube name is **xXWhisperOfDreamsXx **and the link is:**

www . youtube watch ? v = 7KzuilyeprQ

**Thanks so much, guys :) REVIEW! **

**Katerina (Kathy) xoxo**


	4. Exterminate!

"Good morning, Katerina," the Doctor greeted as I descended the stairs to the control room, a smile on my face as I snuggled in my warm clothes. He seriously needed to fix the heating in this place otherwise we'd both freeze to death in a matter of hours. Even my big grey jumper and thick black jeans couldn't keep me completely warm. I didn't know how he wasn't cold in just a flimsy tweed jacket.

I'd woken up about thirty minutes ago and showered before I got dressed and then came down here. I didn't have breakfast. I don't actually eat much, come to think of it. I only really eat dinner and that's it because I just don't get hungry. Of course, it got me in major trouble with Nikki because she said, and I quote 'If you don't eat, I won't eat'. So, I started eating which was hell because I have a thing about eating in front of people.

_Yeah, I'm freaky like that. _

I frowned when I saw a small sketch of a girl sitting on the control panel. From what I could see, she had a pony tail and very pretty eyes and she was holding a gun. Again, I wanted to ask the Doctor, but when I saw him steal a glance at the picture, a flash of guilt and pain went across his face, so, yet _again_, I decided not to bother asking. I didn't want to upset him.

"Morning, Doctor," I eventually replied as I went and lent on the railings, shoving my hands in my pockets. "What're we doing today, then?" I asked him while he fiddled with the scanner, a frown creasing his baby like face.

"We are..." he trailed off, reaching underneath the consol and switching something on... or off, "going to a place called New Earth in the year five billion and seventy two!" My smile widened as he pulled one of the most... colourful levers and sent us rocketing off through space and time while the Tardis (weird name if you ask me) shook and shuddered while we held on. God, talk about a white knuckle ride.

When the rattling stopped, the Doctor cut the engines and grabbed my hand as he ran towards the door, then he threw them open and we were greeted with a spectacular view of flying cars and huge metal buildings that shone and miles of pure green grass. I loved it. The small of apples lingered- wait... apples?

_What the hell?_

The Doctor was stood next to me, sniffing some blade of grass in his hand. He held it up to me and I could tell that the smell was coming from the grass. When I smelt it, I could remember the taste of apples. I used to absolutely love apples, but then I went off them completely and now I can't stand them at all.

"Apple grass," he said simply, grinning proudly and flinging the blades back onto the ground. I laughed and looked up at the clear blue sky. It was so beautiful I couldn't even begin to describe its amazing-ness (is that even a word?). It was nothing like Earth. This place was cleaner and brighter than Earth ever was. "Right," the Doctor clapped his hands together, making me jump slightly, "let's go exploring." And with that, he ran off, me not far behind him while we raced down the steep hill. I was the happiest I'd been in a long time. Especially with everything concerned with dad. I'd been blowing off my friends for ages. Actually I was surprised they hadn't given up on me. Especially Nikki; she kept telling me that I was her best friend, and I agreed with her, but I'd made excuses about a million times. I didn't understand how she didn't hate my guts if I'm honest.

When we got to the bottom of the hill, we came to a huge white building that was very posh looking with a big moon symbol on the side. I could see people coming out of the doors crying, happy, limping, and bandaged and in wheelchairs, so I figured it was a hospital we were stood in front of.

_Well... biggest hospital I've ever seen. _

"Come on!" the Doctor called and I realised that, while I had been staring at the building, the Doctor had run off towards it.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, frowning even though he couldn't see me. Rushing after him as fast as I could, I nearly tripped on the marble flooring that led up to the big white doors. When I finally reached him, he was frozen in the doorway to the building, his face a mask of shock and a little bit of fear, but the fear wasn't for him. I could tell. I turned around to see what he was looking at, and then I guessed why.

"Exterminate!"

**I think this is one of the quickest updates I've ever done for this story: D Also, my daddy died on 14/12/12 sometime between 10 pm and 11:30 pm, literally half an hour before his birthday :( R.I.P daddy. I love you lots xxxxxxxxx**

**Katerina (Kathy) xoxo**

**P.S. I should be posting the next chapter on 21/12/12, or before that. Xx**


	5. Blonde Hair and A Pretty Face

**Sorry for the short chapter last time :/ Here's a longer one :)**

**Katerina (Kathy) xoxo**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were like huge pepper pots, but there was something about them that struck fear into your very heart. Their huge gun-like arms, maybe, or the way their eyestalk seemed to stare right into you. There were hundreds of them. They were shooting lasers from their arms and hovering above shouting, "Exterminate!" at every person they saw. People were running around screaming and shouting, trying to shield their loved ones and themselves as well, but the things would just find them. Some people were fleeing through the doors and a huge shutter came down and announced over the tannoy, "Quarantine activated".

"Doctor," I whispered, unmoving, "what are those things?" He didn't answer, so I turned to look at him, but he wasn't there. I saw him, though, out the corner of my eye, and he was running quickly down a corridor, dodging every single one of the things shots. A few that was hovering raced after him, while I rushed off to try and help people. I shooed a few families out of the door, another man and two little girls who were only about seven or eight, cowered in the corner by themselves, holding onto each other for dear life. I was so relieved when they got out.

It was then I noticed a laser coming towards me. Fast. I ducked out the way just in time and I stood back up, a smirk in my face. "You missed me, you great tin can!" I jeered, running off, but looking back every couple of seconds. I ran the way the Doctor had gone, knowing I could do nothing more because the shutters had come down now, and I couldn't see another way out of this place. God, I felt horrible for not getting everyone out in time.

I ran down the endless corridor, panting heavily out of fear and worry. "Doctor!" I called out, slowing down slightly. "_Doctor_!"I was just about to stop running when I was grabbed from behind by someone. My heart started beating hard and fast as the person pulled me backwards, their hand clamped over my mouth as they pushed me into the wall behind me. I could practically feel the bruise forming.

_Crap, that hurt._

"Who are you, and how do you know the Doctor?" a girls voice demanded. I opened my eyes, which I didn't realise had closed, and saw a girl with blonde hair and a pretty face. I recognised her as the girl from the drawing the Doctor was looking at only minutes ago. She slowly let her hand down, but kept me pressed to the wall.

"I-I travel with him," I stammered. "I know you. H-he has a picture of you. Who are you?" I asked, squirming as she tightened her grip on my arm.

"I'm Jenny," she said, smirking slightly as she let go of my arm. I massaged it in my hand and winced slightly. "Uh, sorry about that... Er, I didn't catch your name..." I looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"Katerina. Or Kat. Or Kathy." I laughed and so did she. She nodded, her blonde ponytail bouncing slightly as she did.

"Exterminate!" As soon as we heard that, she grabbed my wrist and we started running as fast as we could.

_My god, she's fast._

Jenny was practically dragging me until we both collided with the Doctor and all of us fell over. Well, I wouldn't have fallen over in Jenny hadn't dragged me down with her. "Jenny?!" the Doctor spluttered, pulling himself and us to our feet and then we started running again, but we turned a different corner. All the corridors were blindingly white and I had to squint so that I wouldn't actually go blind. "How're you alive?!" the Doctor practically screamed, twisting round to look at her while she ran next to me.

"You didn't wait around long enough, dad! I came back to life!" A huge grin started to spread across her face, but looked more like a smirk from where I was standing... or running. A laser shot out from in front of us just as one of those tin can things appeared and we all dived onto the floor, but then got back up just as quick. Jenny grabbed the gun strapped to her belt and shot the thing until it burst into flames with a very... robotic scream.

"Danmed Daleks..." she muttered, slotting the gun back into her belt and drawing out a big breath. My mind briefly flashed back to yesterday when I first met the Doctor and he said my world had been invaded by the Daleks, but I didn't remember, or even know it had happened.

I held my hand up and scrunched up my eyebrows. "Wait, so... those things are Daleks?" I asked, pointing to the flaming bunch of metal at the other end of the corridor. Jenny and the Doctor nodded at the same time, in the same, sort of... expectant way.

_Well, they're not related at all. Notice the sarcasm._

Jenny grabbed my hand and we started to run slowly down the corridor, just at jogging pace. "I say," I breathed, running a little faster, "we find a way to get the people out, and then blow this place sky high." Jenny nodded slightly and ran to keep up with me, as did the Doctor.

"I say that's not a bad idea, but how're we gonna get everybody out?" Jenny asked, leading us down another corridor. I think we were going back towards the main part of the hospital, because I could hear a lot of screams. I raised my eyebrows and swallowed. I hadn't actually thought of that yet.

I sighed. "I don't know. Hey, Doctor," I said, turning to the man beside me, "it's your turn to think of something." He smiled a little then the expression on his face turned to one of pure confusion and thought. I rolled my eyes a little and ran until we came back to the main part, and my heart clenched at the sight of the dead bodies on the floor and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips. "Oh, my God..."

"Hey," Jenny coaxed, taking my arms and leading me away from the scene in front of me, as we silently crept around the destruction, keeping our backs to the walls.

We were nearly there when a laser shot the place between Jenny and my heads, so we just made a run for it, going as fast as we could, when something sharp hit me in the back and had me on the floor on seconds.

**Author's note: Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyy! I know I'm late but my writers block is back and it's bitchy. And I know my ending is evil as well, but I had to end this chapter before my brain exploded. **

**Oh, and by the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS :) :) :) :)**

**Hope you all get lots of nice things :)**

**Love,  
Katerina (Kathy) xoxo**


	6. Do I Look Like A Bloody Baby!

**Sorry. Please don't kill me. Please. I fear for my life here, guys. I'm trying, I swear. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Katerina (Kathy) xoxo**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The Doctor ran through the white halls, dodging the lasers expertly. Of course it would be Daleks. He wasn't scared, though. The only reason he was scared was for Katerina's life. He couldn't risk her right after he'd met her, and she was only fifteen. She had her whole life ahead, and he knew that leaving her there was dangerous, but he had a phone call to make. _

_He pulled out the phone Martha had given him all those years ago and dialled while he shook of the over-sized tin cans and hid in a little hidey hole and waited while the line rang until the familiar voice rang through his ears._

"_Hello, Doctor."_

"_Vastra," he breathed, chuckling a little, "lovely to hear your voice, but I need a favour."_

_There was a brief pause. "What can I do for you?" _

"_Well, I have a new companion, but I'm not happy with her being here at the moment."_

"_What do you mean? Don't you like her?"_

"_Of course I like her, but it's far too dangerous. I'll need yours and Jenny's help, but Katerina, that's my friend, must stay out of it!" _

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_Knock her out, but don't give her brain damage, and then get her out of here."_

"_Yes, Doctor. See you soon. What are we fighting, by the way?"_

"_Daleks. New Earth. You should be able to trace the call."_

"_Yes. Good luck, Doctor."_

_And with that, they both hung up._

The pain was sharp, but my whole body felt numb. I couldn't move any part of me and my vision was blurred as I was being moved somewhere. I couldn't smell, see, or anything. It was like my body had shut down, but I was still alive. The only thing I could feel were arms underneath my limp body, moving me. I didn't know whose arms they were, but they must have been super strong to carry me.

The next thing I could feel was something warm and soft beneath my back and legs. I still couldn't see, so I tried to mumble something out to whoever was there, but nothing came out; only a breath of air that sounded like I was struggling to breathe.

Hang on, what about the Doctor and Jenny? Were they safe? Had whatever got me gotten them as well, or had they escaped? Or was I with a friend of the Doctor's? He had been around for over a thousand years, so I figured that he had some – if not, a _lot _– of friends around the Galaxy that I didn't know of.

But, I wasn't jealous. Of course not... Okay, maybe a little.

"Shh, you're alrigh'," a cockney voice whispered to me. "I'm Jenny. Not, the blonde girl, a different Jenny." I think I nodded, but I'm not sure. "You're in my house; Strax will take care of you, I'm going to help the Doctor." And then the feeling of another person in the room vanished and I felt almost empty before my eyes started to drift shut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How could you do that?!" I yelled at the Doctor as he came through the Tardis doors with Jenny (the blonde one) behind him. He cringed a little but said nothing as he brushed past me, and began fiddling with the controls. "You know what, you're not special," I spat. That got his attention. "You're just like everyone else. Always telling me what to do, even if I don't want to do it. It's got to be your decision and not mine!" With that, I ran off into the Tardis corridors, back to my room where I locked the door and paced around.

Why did everyone think I was incapable of doing things? Was I that pathetic that everyone thought I needed everything doing for me? Even the Doctor, who I thought would be different, treated me the same. I vowed myself not to cry. I would. Not. Cry. I don't do crying; it's just not me. It makes me feel weak.

I picked up the glass on my bedside table and threw in across the room in anger. Did I look like a bloody baby?!

I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. I wasn't this person. I didn't break stuff when I was angry, so why was I doing it now?

There was a knock on my door, so I sighed and called out, "What?"

"Kathy?" It was Jenny. I walked over to my door and opened it to see her standing there, her blonde hair no longer in a ponytail and her clothes were a simple jeans and blue top now. She reached forward and hugged me. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea he was going to do that." I hugged her back, my face expressionless.

"Everyone acts as if I'm not capable of doing things that a freaking baby could do. I hate it," I sighed. She nodded on my shoulder and just squeezed me tighter.

"If he does that again, I'll smack him," she promised. I laughed and pulled away from her, shaking my head. It was just how I reacted to funny things. Granted, I looked like an idiot, but it made me laugh. She walked into my room and I closed the door behind her. She went straight over to my wardrobe, opened it, and her eyebrows shot up. "You have all this, and you're wearing that?"

"Oh, dear God," I groaned quietly, rolling my eyes. That was all I needed. Jenny being some sort of fashion freak and telling what I should wear.

"And you're not wearing any makeup."

Screw me over twice. She's an exact copy of Tia. Oh, that's just perfect.

"Why, do I need it?" I asked, faking hurt. I know that I had a few spots on my face, but they were dying down a little. I had tried to cover them up with powder, but it didn't stay on, and I couldn't find a foundation pale enough to not turn me orange.

She glared at me. "You know that's not what I meant," she said. I shrugged and walked up behind her.

"Look, I'm going to bed now. Can you badger me about my fashion sense tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. She seemed to debate it for a moment before nodding, wishing me good night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh my god, guys, I am so sorry. I have no idea what happened. I just completely forgot about everything. I will try and make it up to you, I swear. Please, do not kill me. Honestly, I'm fearing for my life, literally because I have to face Nikki on Monday and she's gonna kill me for not updating. I LOVE YOU, NIKKI! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **

**ALSO (READ):**

**What aliens would you like to see?**

**Leave a review and tell me **

**-Kathy xoxo**


End file.
